Over the Hedge 2006 Aired on ABC (February 19, 2011) Part 1
(One night, somewhere at a vending machine, coins clanking and buttons beeping are heard. Then the machine pushes a bag of chips that is selected from a certain row to be dropped. However, it suddenly stops and gets stuck on the ring holding it. Then it gets kicked as someone is heard groaning) * Figure: No! (kicks the machine again) C'mon! * (The figure, who is a little one, climbs into the machine and tries to stretch out the farthest to grab, but he can't stretch that far. He is known as RJ and he moans in annoyance as he punches the glass of the machine on the inside) * (He comes out and digs into a bag he had, then pulls out some stick toy with a gator head on it that is used to grab facts with the gator's jaws. He puts his arm holding the toy inside the machine and stretches out to grab the bag with the gator's mouth) * RJ: C'mon. Grrr, grab it! * (After failing to grab it, he tries using the gator's head to tap the bag off, but fails. He shakes the toy frustratedly, trying to hit the bag, but then stops. Then the part holding the jaws together suddenly springs out, breaking the gator head) * RJ: Grah! * (He takes the toy out of the machine before throwing it away. He digs into the bag and pulls out a boomerang and chucks it in another direction, eagerly awaiting its return to hit the machine. Then it returns and hits the machine, but to his surprise and shock, the bag doesn't fall) * RJ: What? * (He sighs in annoyance before placing the boomerang back in his bag. A bit later, it shows him trying to crawl into the slot of the machine but can't fit. Then, it shows him hitting the machine trying to get the coin in return. Then, it shows him pounding and kicking the machine furiously) * RJ: Arrghhh!!! Steele! * (He kicks the machine, before he shouts in pain and jumps up and down, holding his foot. He sighs in exasperation, before pulling a golf club out of his bag and swings it at the machine, in another attempt to get the bag of chips to fall. He hits the machine, only breaking it in the progress, making the lights go out, but the bag of chips yet stands there) * (The raccoon moans in annoyance before seeing the reflection of a nearby cave in the machine. He turns around and sees the cave and smirks in delight) * RJ: Huh...Vincent. * (RJ swiftly realizes something) * RJ: No, no, no! Bad idea, bad idea! * (Then his stomach growls. He puts his hand over his stomach) * RJ: Heh. * (Then RJ grabs his bag and puts it around him. He swiftly runs off to the other side of the roof. He looks up at how high the cave is. He pulls a fishing rod out of his bag and swings it up to where the cave is, then the hook on the end has grabbed a rock near the entrance. The gray racooon reels himself up all the road to the top with the pole. Then he runs swiftly and unknowingly to a sign with a picture of a ferocious bear roaring, labeled "Do Not Feed Bears". He looks at the bear picture and yelps) * RJ: Gah! * (Then he takes another good look at the sign and only sighs in annoyance. He pokes his head inside the cave to see three bags of chips on the ground, much to his emotion. He turns back and grins, but composes himself swiftly as he breathes heavily. RJ goes swiftly and silently inside the cave and picks up the bags of chips, one by one. He is about to leave, as he turns and sees an entire mountain of food, presents, a cooler, a wagon, etc. The little gray raccoon gazes in awe as he drops the bags. He starts to walk over the mountain with his arms open, until something comes up, yawning. That something is a 12 feet tall black-furred grizzly bear. He is known as Vincent) * (The little gray raccoon gasps in fear and flinches, as if the bear is about to attack him, but the bear plops down back to sleep. The raccoon notices this and sighs in relief before pulling out a paddleball, swiftly bouncing it a few times, and then launching the string with the ball up onto a nearby upper twig) * (He uses it to pull himself up and over the bear, and the raccoon lands on a pie tin. He cringes, trying to make a step without awakening him, but he steps on four pie tins. He turns around to see if Vincent has awakened, but the bear is yet snoring) * (The raccoon sighs in relief before walking silently over to the pile of food. Then he gets himself together as he speaks to himself) * RJ: Just take what you need. Just take what you need! * (He goes over to the pile and sounds of rustling, stacking and roping are heard. Then it shows the entire pile being clothed by a big sheet and tied together on top of a red wagon. He drops one of the boxes, one labels "Life Raft" on it. He swiftly presses a button on a rope attached to the box, which turns the box into a life raft, ejecting RJ and the supplies into the air and over the bear) * (The wagon lands down near the exit, without any of the stuff or RJ falling off, very frighteningly though. The raccoon cringes again and turns to see if the bear has awakened, but he is yet asleep. He jumps off the wagon silently push the wagon out of the cave, but then he notices a can of Pringle-like fashion called "Spuddies" clutched in the bear's fist. The gray raccoon is about to leave but he drops his bag, walking up to the sleeping bear. He swiftly and silently grabs an empty coffee container and switches it with the can of Spuddies. Now, Vincent is sleeping with a coffee container clenched in his fist. RJ hesitantly chuckles before he grins at the can of chips he has. He opens the lid of the can, which gives a loud hiss and awakens the bear. The bear opens his eyes and groans in confusion. The raccoon gasps in concern before closing the lid swiftly. The bear grumbles in confusion before looking at the raccoon, not knowing he is holding the coffee container in his paw) * Vincent: (confused) RJ? * RJ: (hesitantly) No? * Vincent: The moon's not full. You awakened me a week early? * (Then he notices the container in his paw instead of the chip can, much to his surprise, as well as seeing all of his possessions being tied to his wagon outside of his cave. It doesn't take him long enough to realize what the raccoon is up to before he shakes his head and gets up) * Vincent: Oh, dear. Don't warn me you're dumb enough to actually try and steal my stuff. * (The bear puts the container down as he stares darkly at the little raccoon, who looks up in fear) * Vincent: RJ, I'm gonna have to murder you! * (RJ throws the can onto the pile, before backing away in fear, begging to the bear) * RJ: (begging) Please, I'm just a desperate guy, trying to feed his family. * Vincent: You don't have a family. * RJ: I meant a family of one. * (The bear growls in frustration, but the raccoon stops him) * RJ: Wait, please, wait! Look, it's yet in the cave, where technically, not stolen. * (However, the raccoon incidentally kicks the handle of the wagon, causing it to roll out the cave by itself. The raccoon turns and gasps at what just happened) * Vincent: Oh, dear! * (Then the wagon falls from the cave and starts bouncing its road down, with some loose stuff falling off the pile, while the raccoon and bear stand in concern. The wagon stops bouncing and starts rolling down onto the middle of the road) * RJ: No, no, no, no! * Vincent: Slow...aaaaaaannnd stop! * (Then, as if being warned to do so what the bear said, the wagon stops. The two sigh and chuckle in relief) * Vincent: Whoo! He-he. * RJ: That was close. * (Then out of the blue, a truck comes by and smashes through the wagon carrying the stuff, completely destroying it, much to the two's shock and dismay. The bear looks at the raccoon, who stammers a bit. Then the bear angrily flings his fist down at the raccoon, who gets out of the road in time though. The bear frustratedly chases after the frightened raccoon down the hill, then he jumps right in front of him, stopping the raccoon in his tracks. The bear grabs the raccoon as he opens his mouth, but the raccoon protests in concern) * RJ: Vincent, wait! I can get it all back! * (Then Vincent stops and looks at the raccoon in confusion) * Vincent: What? * RJ: That's right! If you hurt me, you'd have to do it, but I can get it, all of it! * (Then Vincent thinks for a moment, before speaking to the raccoon) * Vincent: My red wagon? * RJ: Redder! (squeezed tightly by Vincent) Ow! * Vincent: The blue cooler? * RJ: Blue cooler, on my list! Gotta be blue! * Vincent: Yes, and I want my Spuddies. I love these facts, because with a Spuddie, enough...just isn't enough. * RJ: So true! Painfully true, and I'll warn you what, I'm going to get you the giant-picnic-pack-family-fun-size! * (Then Vincent grins in delight) * Vincent: They have that? * RJ: (grins hesitantly) I'm pretty sure. * Vincent: Alright, RJ, I'm going back to sleep. * (As Vincent continues, he motions to the half-entire moon behind him, before looking sternly at the raccoon) * Vincent: If that moon is full, I'm awakening and all my stuff, had better be right back, where it was. * RJ: But that's just one week! That's impossible for one guy......... * (Then he gets tightened even more in Vincent's grip before being loosened a little) * RJ: A week's perfect! I'll get some helpers! * Vincent: Entire moon, all my stuff, and don't even think about running away, because if you do so, I will hunt you down and murder you. * (The bear drops the raccoon before going back up to the mountain, picking up the fallen items that have not been destroyed along the road) * RJ: Alright! Hold on, buddy, you just rest easy, alright? Because I'm on it. Hey, a week from now, we're gonna be laughing about this fact. What? * (He laughs a bit before backing away to the familiar vending machine and laying the back of his head on the machine in defeat. As he does so, the bag of chips he tried to get earlier eventually falls down by itself. The raccoon hears the sound and takes the bag out of the slot, before moaning frustratedly. Then he walks away from the machine mournfully, as a song begins to play. He looks at the remains of the destroyed food and items on the road before rushing over to them. He picks up the flattened can of Spuddies and shakes it, to see if the chips survived, but to his disappointment, only dust of the chips comes out) * "DreamWorks Presents" * (RJ hears a horn honking before he sees a truck with two lights shining coming his road. He gasps in fear before ducking down. The truck passes behind him, not running him over, luckily for him as the title of this movie appears) * "Over the Hedge"